justshapesandbeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Boss
Are you looking for Boss Levels? You might be looking for the other boss featured in Barracuda. ---- '' The'' Boss is the main antagonist of Just Shapes & Beats. It is a pink horned entity (or to a softer extent, a pink cat) that causes mayhem throughout the land of Paradise by corrupting the so-called "Tree of Life" and splitting it into three different parts throughout the game's world. It was responsible for the creation of the Tower and battles the player in several different occasions. |music = The Boss's Theme }} Appearance Like all other obstacles and enemies throughout the game, the Boss, in most situations, is outlined in harmful pink, with a black fill. Its initial form is typically seen having a circular head with eyes, triangles above its head, which represent horns or cat ears, and triangles below the eye, which represents sharp teeth. This includes lines which act as eyebrows. The Boss morphs its face into different expressions throughout the game. Initial Appearance At the beginning of Long Live The New Fresh, the Boss starts out with much of its minimal features. Ahead, a little circle inside it as eyes and two horns or cat ears, akin to a basic cyclops appearance. Later, once the Boss powers up, it grows eyebrows and teeth, along with four round spikes to act as arms and hands which look like paws, having three circles on it. During the level, the Boss appears to have two arms and during some attacks, it appears to have four arms instead. Introduction Boss Battle The Boss is first introduced in Long Live The New Fresh, where it initially attacks the player with a spread of round spikes coming out from its head. It soon absorbs round spikes until it powers up, giving its core appearance. It grows arms and hands to combat the player, but in the end, the Boss was soon defeated by its own attacks. The Boss explodes and shrinks shortafter. Gallery LLTNFBeginning.png|The first appearance of The Boss LLTNF3.png|The Boss transforming into his default look JSABSpoilerPic.jpg|The default look of The Boss (also used as a pic for the Spoiler template) JSABBossGuitar.jpg|The Boss as seen throughout the game Trivia * The Boss has no canon name or nickname that is displayed in the game or in the storyline itself. It is only referred as "BOSS" in its own HP bar during Till It's Over, "JSB_Boss" as an emote in the official Berserk Studio Discord Server and again "BOSS" in the game's internal files and references.One example of a reference that is referred as BOSS is "SFX_HEX_PARADISE_BOSS_PUNCH.wav in "paradise.manifest", where the Boss punches a cactus in the Paradise chapter. * A fan-nickname that is given to the Boss is "Blixer"; Though it does not have an apperent meaning. ** Another fan-nickname of the Boss is called "Fresh" by the community. This is likely related to its debut during Long Live The New Fresh, which this nickname is based on. * Although the Boss has black space in which the player can get 'inside', they'll get damaged regardless. * According to game's artist em, like some of the characters in the game, she refers the Boss as a male character. ** Also according to em, the Boss is depicted as a cat, especially in its earlier forms.Berserk Studio Discord - em's message. November 14, 2018 em: "But he's adorable in a way, he's a cat!" As its triangles above its head are actually cat ears that can be mistaken for horns.Berserk Studio Discord - em's message. November 15, 2018 em: "When Lach ask me to design a boss, I wanted him to be cute, so yeah, I think of cat ears" It also has hands that resemble paws, further supporting this statement. References Category:Characters